


Father's Day

by princess_yosuke



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day is coming up and Scout has been acting really strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Man! It has been forever since I posted a fanfiction up on a site like this! And not gonna lie, I totally thought the first fanfic I'd put up here would be that really long Dragon Age I have been planning for years now, but here we are!  
> So anyway a while ago, I decided to start up some writing requests on my Tumblr, this was one of them! Anyways I decided to put them up here, because I made this account aaaaages ago and I might as well put my work up here as well for other's to enjoy!
> 
> So yeah! Hope you guys like it!

The days after it was revealed that Spy was Scout’s long-lost dad had been…awkward to say the least. No one really knew how the youngest merc would react. So it was to the surprise of the team (and even more so Spy himself) that Scout had taken the matter in stride. Sure he’d had been quieter than usual, but the days at the RED base went on more or less as normal as possible.

Then the week before Father’s day came around, and Scout began acting stranger than usual. He disappeared after every battle and was caught multiple times sneaking in after most of the team had gone to bed. And what was even stranger than that was the box Miss Pauling had delivered to the base a few days ago, the young merc had snatched the parcel out of her hands before fleeing back to his room.

Any questions the rest of the mercenaries asked had either been brushed off or the subject changed completely. It had been very weird, but whatever Scout was planning didn’t hinder his performance on the battlefield and the matter was soon dropped.

That was until Father’s Day morning, it was 6am and everyone was still asleep enjoying their weekend. Which Spy had planned on as well, before the rapid knocking on his door had woken him from his slumber. With an exaggerated groan he stumbled towards the door, Scout stood on the other side, hand slightly raised in mid-knock and a nervous expression on his face.

“I believe there is a good reason for you waking me up on a Sunday?” he asked, trying his best not to look annoyed.

Scout scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. It was strange to see the usually cocky mercenary so flustered. “Y-yeah, I know you’d probably rather be asleep right now, so I won’t keep ya long, but you realize what day it is today right?”

“Apart from being one of days where I get to sleep in?”

“It’s Father’s day.”

Spy raised an eyebrow, “And?”

Scout sighed before stepping into the room, behind his back were two clumsily wrapped gifts. “W-well, I know it ain’t much of a big deal where you come from, but round these parts it’s kinda a thing.” He turned around to face his father, giving the older man an awkward smile. “And ya know, I’d end up feeling like a dick if I didn’t get you anything.”

Spy coughed before looking away, “Scout you didn’t have to…”

That trademark smirk was back on the young merc’s face when he noticed Spy’s uncomfortable manner, “Aww, what’s the matter Pops” he knew Spy hated being called that. “You’re not too humble to accept a gift from your own son are ya? Went to a heap of trouble to get em as well, what with all that sneakin around.”

“Oh for the love of…” Spy rolled his eyes, finally piecing it together. “That’s what you’ve been doing all week!?”

“Yeah, well I didn’t want the rest of the guys knowin.” Scout explained, handing one of the presents over to his father, the older man began to unwrap it. “Because well, they woulda made a big deal about it. I only really told Miss Pauling and even then I didn’t tell her much, just to pick up a package from Ma back home.”

Spy gave him a flustered smile, touched by the lengths the young boy had gone to. “Honestly Scout, you really didn’t have to go to the trouble of… _Mon dieu_!” he gasped.

“Ya like em?” Scout said excitedly looking over at the gift Spy held in his hand. A pair of the ugliest socks he had ever laid eyes on, the bright red fabric nearly blinded the poor man, the dark red and green polka dots strewn across it did little to help either. To put it mildly the socks were horrendous. “I thought that with the weather getting colder, a good pair of socks would be just the thing!”

The look of complete horror on Spy’s face was priceless. “ _Quoi?_ ”

“Come on Pops, don’t get all quiet on me now! Tell me what ya think?”

Spy stammered holding the tacky things away from him as far as possible. The fake smile he plastered on his face was faltering fast. “I….well” he stuttered. “They seem…very…er”

Scout cut him off with a chuckle, “Spy relax, they’re a joke gift.”

“Oh thank god!” the older man exclaimed throwing the socks aside as fast as he could. “Those were hideous! Where did you even…”

“The general store down in Teufort.” Scout interrupted, proud of himself. “You shoulda seen the look on the owner’s face when I bought em. Priceless!”

Spy chuckled despite himself, “So should I assume that this.” He gestured over to the abandoned article of clothing. “Is the typical gift that people give on father’s day?”

Scout shook his head. “Nah that was just me screwin with you.” He handed over the other poorly wrapped gift. “Here’s the real one, be careful though, it’s kinda delicate”

“If it’s another pair of socks, I swear I’ll…”

Whatever else Spy was going to say fell short when he unwrapped the gift. It was a regular white coffee mug, but on the front of it was a scribble that looked like it was the work of a child. Two figures one big and one small, the baseball cap on the smaller figure was a dead giveaway of who drew it. Above the two figures was something scrawled in a marker that seemed a little smudged but still readable despite the messy handwriting. ‘WORLS BEST DAD’ it said. Spy looked back Scout, speechless.

The younger merc gave him a small smile, “I made it back in preschool.” He explained, “All the other kids were makin em for their dads and I kinda felt left out, so I made one too. I gave it to Ma instead and she said she’d look after it. When I found out you were my dad, I called her up and she reminded me about it, so I thought you know…I could finally give it to you.”

Spy seemed taken aback by the sweet gesture, his fingers traced the letters on the mug admiring the love that had gone into it. “Scout I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I know it ain’t the most ideal present.” Scout sighed, “I don’t even know if you drink coffee or tea. But I just thought, it’d be good if that little boy finally got to give that gift to his dad. Or at least know that he had a dad out there who loved him.” He slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment. “Aww geez, look at me getting all sappy over here, I promised I wouldn’t make such a big deal out of…”

“Scout.” Spy interrupted, he had a warm smile on his face. Something Scout had never seen on the guy before, it was…nice. “It’s perfect, I’ll treasure it.”

The younger boy dipped his head shyly and smiled. “Yeah well, Happy Father’s day, Dad.”

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few seconds enjoying the moment. Until the younger merc decided to break it.

“So, ya gonna wear those or not?” Scout asked, pointing at the socks.

Spy rolled his eyes again, but the smile didn’t leave his face “Scout…”

“Aww come on! Do you know how hard it was to find the ugliest pair imaginable in Teufort!? It’s harder than it looks they had a lot of freaking ugly socks. The least you could to do is try em on!”

“Scout, there is no way in hell I am wearing those ghastly things.”

* * *

Later in the week, while the team was preparing the battle that day, Scout noticed the blinding red and polka dotted socks on Spy’s feet. Their eyes met for a brief second before an obviously flustered Spy looked away, his face redder than his mask.

Scout didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day


End file.
